


Popcorn Rather Than Snow

by Beyond_Zenith



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Story, Could be lovers or friends, Crows, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, House of Lamentation, Lovers, Lucifer briefly mentioned, Madam Screams, Mammon briefly mentioned, Popcorn, Romance, Satan briefly mentioned, friends - Freeform, game, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: After a cold, miserable day in the Devildom, Belephegor arrives home to a strange noise that threatens to interrupt his much desired attic nap.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Popcorn Rather Than Snow

Belphegor shivered as he walked toward the House of Lamentation’s front doors. It was a cold, uncomfortable day, and the chilling wind only added to the discomfort. Even the crows that often spent their time in the dead trees surrounding the property had retreated into the forest in hopes of finding a slightly warmer climate.

Wanting to escape the dreaded outdoors for the safety of a nap in the attic, he quickly wiped his boots on the well-worn mat and opened the front door. The lobby was as bright as it usually was, but compared to outside, it was like he’d stared directly into a luminous lamp after a long nap. The warmth created by the candles and fireplace up ahead also added to the strangeness he felt upon entering, but that feeling was quickly replaced by contentment as the heat chased away the cold that had seeped into his entire being.

But something was off. A strange noise he heard upon entering but ignored as his body adjusted. A noise that shouldn’t be there, and that caused a weariness to enter his body as he realized it could be the catalyst that delayed his much sought after nap.

**_CRUNCH_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

The sound briefly evoked the sight of Cerberus gnawing on the bones of some poor creature unlucky enough to be caught in its jaws. But this wasn’t Cerberus. There was a lack of panting and the screams from his brothers that would undoubtedly accompany the sudden appearance of the three-headed hound.

Making his way toward the common room, he found the real, unsurprising source of the noise.

Beelzebub was surrounded by Christmas themed food. Tartes, cakes and biscuits were just some of the food that covered the armrests of the chair Beelzebub sat in, and the floor around it. It wasn’t a shocking amount of food to see him with, but it was odd for him to have such well-packaged and expertly prepared goods outside of a special occasion.

Laying across the lounge to the right of Beelzebub was Anna. Her posture was relaxed as was her attire; red hair flowing freely, contrasting against her long-sleeved brown turtleneck sweater, as did her bright green Christmas tree themed socks against her black sweatpants. In her lap sat a bag of popcorn, which she occasionally took a piece from to nibble on.

Apart from the excess amount of food, the common room remained the same. The candles flickered, the bookcase sat half-empty after undoubtedly being raided by Satan the night previously, the glass-door cabinet undusted by Mammon for the fifth day running, Only the fireplace seemed different, roaring louder than usual as if it were trying to compete with Beelzebub’s chewing

Though he would never admit it, Belphegor was concerned. Ever since she had come here, mischief in some form has been a daily occurrence, and he didn’t want either of them to be at the mercy of Lucifer.

“Oi Beel, where’d you get all this food?”

Beel’s response was incoherent as he chewed and chomped his way through a large box of Christmas tree-shaped cookies.

Belphegor turned to Anna for clarification, who stared at the pair, covering her mouth with her hand in a feeble attempt to cover a laugh that was visible in her eyes.

“There was a mishap at Madam Screams. Some new employee made a big Christmas order too early, and they couldn’t sell it in-store since its exclusive products for some special party. They have Beel on speed dial for situations like this, it seems.”

Belphie shrugged. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. His twin did have a reputation for being quick to clean up food mishaps after all.

His curiosity satisfied, Belphie felt the usual exhaustion begin to take over, and so he flopped himself onto the lounge across from Anna, keeping one eye on her as the other drooped shut.

“Want to play, Belphie?” Anna asked as she flicked a piece of popcorn at Beel, who stopped demolishing a mint coloured pudding to catch the morsel in his mouth before resuming the minty slaughter.

“What kind of game?” he questioned with a yawn on his lips, skeptical of any human game being better than a good, long nap.

“If he catches it in his mouth, you get the point, and if he has to grab it, you lose ten. First to 100 wins the honour of being the popcorn throwing champ! I’ve beaten Mammon ten times so far, so I’m a fierce competitor.”

She threw another piece, that was again caught mid-air by Beel, who had since moved onto a fruit tart.

It was an easy choice. And so, the lure of napping was ignored for the draw of spending time with his two favourite people. Secretly eager to get started, he slide off his boots and laid across his lounge to match Anna, placing his pillow against the armrest in case of an impromptu nap. Now able to relax his feet, he wiggled his toes, letting them stretch out his socks and fully feel the warmth of the room.

Anna held the popcorn bag toward him. The sweet scent of butter and salt filled his lungs, tempting him enough to take a few pieces and toss them into his mouth. A few chews revealed the butter and salt, and an unexpected light taste of caramel. They were delicious, and Belphegor made a mental note to try to smuggle some out of the danger zone for later.

“Ready to start?”

He smiled as he took a handful. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished for a while but never posted it. Figured I would and hopefully it brings joy to someone out there.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
